


Truce

by JJL58



Category: Joshifer - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJL58/pseuds/JJL58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what happens when Josh and Jennifer hang out together. Fun and games! A whole lot of food and a whole lot of getting on each other's nerve. Unexpected visits leads to unexpected moments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pinned Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I've ever written. I hope I've caught all the grammatical errors, if not, I apologize. I am open to critique, but not to hate comments. Please note I do not know these characters and this is all fiction. Next chapter will contain smut. Thank you and please let me know what you think. Enjoy!
> 
> ** Re-read the first chapter and edited it a bit. Hope the changes work for you guys. :) **

I'm awaken from my slumber by my phone vibrating on my nightstand. It doesn't last long, so I assume it's a text message. I don't need to reply right away, do I? I really don't want to get up and interrupt my precious nap time. Nap time that I barely have a chance to take because of my busy schedule. Anyways, if it's that important the person would call and if it's super-duper important that person would leave a voicemail or come knocking on my door. I attempt to go back to the land of jumping sheep and send a silent apology to whomever is texting me. Who knows how many text messages or missed calls I have by now. I shut my eyes.

Buzz. Buzz.

God, who is that? Looks like the person who's texting me has other plans than letting me take my nap. Whoever it is, he or she must have an inkling that I'm slightly awake. Emphasis on the slightly. Ten minutes pass and my phone is still going crazy. In the end the person who's texting me wins the battle against my wanting to nap. I roll to the right side of my bed and reach for my phone.

31 text messages. From.. Josh. He sure knows how to get me aggravated. I unlock my phone and read what's been sent.

_What are your up to, crazy?_  
_Hello, Jen?_  
_JENNIFER SHRADER LAWRENCE?!?!_  
_I know. You're taking a nap aren't you? Alright, then. You asked for it._

The following text messages are each individual letter from the alphabets. A through Z. The final message saying:

_Did that wake you?! If not, I have a gazillion numbers that I can text too._

To avoid this fantastically long list of random numbers, I text Josh back.

_You ass._

_Lol. It's the only way that works Ms. Lawrence._

_Where are you?_

_At the house that's down the street from yours._

_So, you're at home? Why do you have to make things more complicated than it is?_

_Because it's fun! Anyways, I'm coming over. See you in a bit._

_What?! Are you serious?_

No reply. I'm not sure if he was serious or not. Knowing him, I won't be surprise if he just barges in. It's a good thing I don't have to worry about letting him in since he has a key to my house and knows the passcode to my gate. All I can do is wait and see if he's really coming over. And what better way to wait than to harbor a few more minutes of my interrupted nap.

What seems like only a few seconds later, I'm rudely awaken by my bed shaking. Ugh. Why? I open my eyes to Josh jumping on the end of my bed like a kid.

"Good morning sunshine! Get up! Get up! I got pizza and beer downstairs," I groggily sit up at the mention of pizza and beer while he continues his annoying jumping. "If you don't get up I'll just keep it all to myself," Josh says while he grabs my throw blanket at the foot of my bed.

"Goodnight, little baby," Josh says as he does a caring gesture of nicely placing the throw blanket over where my calves and feet should be under my comforter. I don't know why he did that as he knows how quickly I respond to food.

Out of nowhere I feel my legs being lifted in to the air and my back falling back onto the bed. It feels like the throw blanket is being tucked under my calves in an intricate way. My legs are overlapping one another and ends back on the bed with a flop. suddenly, Josh runs towards the door and slams it shut, laughing. As I sit up, I realize what he has done. He has tied my throw blanket in multiple knots around my ankles! That bastard! He'll be halfway through the pizza and beer by the time I untie myself.

"Joshua Ryan Hutcherson," I scream. I can hear his faint laugh through the door.

"Yes," he replies back in a sing-song way.

"Untie me so I can beat you up when I get downstairs!"

"You don't need to be untied to get downstairs. You can hop. You're Katniss Everdeen!"

I'm going to kill him once my legs are free. It takes me an agonizing fifteen minutes to untangle the blanket from my ankles. I slowly head downstairs to sneak up on Josh. I'm doing an awesome job so far if you consider my extreme level of clumsiness and all. From the top of the stairs I can see that Josh is chugging his third beer and has the pizza box lid wide open on the coffee table. That bastard is working on his third slice.

I hone in on my inner Katniss Everdeen. Reminding myself of how quiet she can be while hunting in the forest. Josh is my prey and I am the huntress. Carefully I tiptoe down the stairs while Josh is entirely focused on what's on tv- Space Jam. He would be watching that. He comes over so often that I decided to purchase a DVD of his favorite movie.

Thud! My left foot misses the last step and I topple over. Mother fucker! Agh! I land on my knees and it's definitely going to leave a bruise or two. Josh turns around on the couch with a pizza slice in his mouth. His eyes are wide in shock. Eyes that are baffled on how I even got this far without him realizing it.

"Could you be anymore clumsier," he laughs. "Trying to sneak up on me, huh?!" Josh grabs the pizza box and takes a defensive stance at the opposite side of the room from me. At that moment I decide to launch myself from the floor and start chasing him.

"Ohoho. You're a quick one!"

"Josh! Don't you dare run away with the pizza!"

"Too late!" He's so fast and agile that he runs by me quickly and reaches the stairs before I can lay a finger on him. Halfway up the stairs I hear a door slam. When I reach the top, I see that my bedroom door is closed. He is so gonna get it. I rush towards it and slam my shoulders into the door, hard. It's locked.

"Josh, open the fucking door," I knock furiously. A hysterical laugh chimes from behind the barrier that's keeping me from ripping his head off.

"I'll open the door only if you agree to a truce," he yells back.

"Fine! Just unlock the door! Now!"

"Say it like you mean it!"

"Fine, I agree to the truce! Open up!" Knocking on the door like a mad man.

I hear the click of the lock. Very slowly, the door creeks open. I take my opportunity and shove the door open.

"Joshua you're gonna get it!"

He jumps onto the bed before I could even get a grip on his devious butt. "Where's the pizza?!" I say as I prep myself to leap onto the bed.

"There's no way I'm telling you now since you lied about the truce!"

"Tell me where the pizza is and I'll give the damn truce!"

"You'll have to catch me first," he says as he jumps up and down on my bed. Destroying my perfectly made up bed that I worked so hard on after having it look like a hurricane went through it for a week or so, maybe even longer.

I propel myself from where I'm standing towards the bed while josh is in midair and I attempt to tackle him. I end up face down on the bed with Josh missing my body by a hair when he lands back down. He's quick on his feet and throws his entire body on top of mine and pins me down. He grabs both of my arms and holds them behind me with one hand while the other pushes the top of my back down.

“Truce or no truce, that is the question,” He whispers near my left ear. All of a sudden I feel an unexpected shiver go down my spine. What the hell? Instead of reading into that I respond by screaming and thrashing my body around with no avail. Why does he have to be so freakishly strong?  
“No chance in getting loose, Jen. I have a good grip on you,” he says. I continue my desperate-person-trying-to-get-away act while calling him multiple names. “Jen, why don’t you just stop moving and call it a truce. I’ll let you go if you really mean it.” I’m not going to give in so easily to him. No way. I don't want to give Josh the satisfaction of me giving in. I decide to continue my thrashing and scream my head off. "You asked for it," he threatens. Suddenly, I'm flipped onto my back with Josh straddling my waist and pinning my hands above my head. "Get off," I shout. Sternly he says, "No."  
I stare up at his face to contemplate my next move. However, that thought process is diminished as I see him open his mouth and stick his tongue out. Oh, no, I scream internally. Josh begins his fatal attempts of creating spit bubbles. The tiny remnants of the bubbles that aren't able to launch off of his tongue splatters on my face.

"Stop! Please," I grovel, "I promise you'll have a truce if you stop doing that disgusting thing." More spit bubbles are bursting with no signs of stopping. "Please, Josh! I'll behave! Just stop!"

He lowers his face closer to mine and I begin to freak out. Quietly he whispers, "Would you please keep still." I thrash some more. In order to keep my body under wraps he lays his chest against mine and interlock our legs. With my hands pinned and my legs intertwined with his, there’s no way I'm getting out of this mess. I finally turn my head to look him in the eyes and I realize how close our lips are; no more than an inch between them. I don't know why, but I begin to breathe heavily. Ironically, he starts to do it too. I stare into his hazel eyes and they appear darker than before. I don't know if it's because his eyes are adjusting to the sun setting causing a lack of light in my room. I can't pinpoint what it is or I would rather not put a point on what I think it is. I can't, he's my best friend. I've never seen him this way or at least when that thought did creep into my mind, I pushed it back to the black crevices that it came from. There is no possible way that I, Jennifer Shrader Lawrence, can be seeing Joshua Ryan Hutcherson in that way whatsoever. It’s preposterous!

Out of the blue, words I never expected to hear from him in real life burst out of his mouth, “I want to kiss you.” Before I can protest, his soft, luscious lips land on mines ever so sweetly. It’s not a forceful kiss. Our lips aren’t even locked together. It feels like a ghost kiss on my lips. His lips are placed gently on mines the way you may place your lips upon a rose – sweetly – to not damage its petals. I release the breath I didn’t realize I was holding. Without warning this time, he moves in again. This is different. He captures my top lip between his. Immediately, my lips begin to move along with his. I feel his tongue emerging from his mouth to enter mines. We battle for dominance, but he eventually wins. A million thoughts run through my mind. I’m at a loss for words. I’m at a lost for breath. And I’m definitely at a lost for what our situation is. What is this? What’s happening? Is this not awkward for him because this definitely feels amazing for me. His warm, wet tongue continues its adventure of discovering the dark caverns of my mouth. I’m so lost in the moment that I haven’t realized that I’ve been moaning and grinding against him.

He releases my lips and I chase after his. At first it seems like he wants to completely pull away, but gives me one chaste kiss before resting his forehead against mine. I close my eyes and take in one deep breath and exhale. “I’m sorry,” he gets out, “I know that was completely uncalled for, but I can’t say I regret doing that because I don’t.” I open my eyes and stare deeply into his. It’s now or never. Do I take the leap? I don’t want to lose him. I’d rather have the guarantee of him being a part of my life forever than to leap into an abyss of uncertainty. He’s my best friend. My punching bag. My shoulder to cry on. My let’s-not-give-a-fuck-and-get-shit-faced-together partner. My cheer-me-up-when-I’m down. My brain when I’m not using mine. My rock. Everything. Even with all of that coming to the forefront, I know, that deep down he’s worth every penny. Every doubt. Every possible kiss. He’s worth the uncertainty for an adventure of a lifetime. Without any doubt I say, “Don’t be sorry because I’m not.” And just like two peas in a pod we give each other what we’ve been witnessing for years, a familiar smile and a gaze that's full of love for one another.


	2. Tied Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me awhile to get chapter two up. This chapter is made for a mature audience. Read at your own discretion. I hope everyone has a wonderful 2016. Thank you and please enjoy!
> 
> **Don't mind the little kinks in this chapter.**

Chapter Two: Tied Up

I hear Josh release a sigh of contentment. He leans forward and recaptures my lips. His lips taste sweeter than it was a few seconds ago.

“Jen, you have no idea what that means to me,” he utters softly.

“And what does it mean, Joshy,” I jokingly ask.

In response, I get a physical answer instead of a verbal one. Gradually, he plants kisses on my forehead, nose, cheeks, lips, jawline. Making cute lip smacking noises each time. Before long, his lips are latched onto my neck and my emotions begin to short circuit. How can it feel this good.. with him? How can _he_ feel this good? My first reaction to this intense feeling is to clamp my thighs tightly together, but that’s out of the question as Josh’s legs are still wrapped around mine. My only other alternative to release the energy is through a high-shrilled squeal. Josh lets loose a short chuckle that I find unbearably adorable. “I love the effect I have on your body,” he whispers seductively, “Tell me what you want and it’s yours”

I’m at a loss for words. My mind is running a thousand miles per second. What do I want? Him, that’s for sure, but I can’t seem to spit the words out for what I want him to do to me. Have I always been at a loss for words when I’m around him? Out of nowhere he’s asking me, “Do you trust me?” I do and he absolutely knows it, but I still leave him with no response. All of a sudden, Josh untwines his legs and removes his t-shirt. Right when his shirt is off of his back, he ties it tightly around my wrists. “If you ever feel unsafe, tell me. I mean it,” he swears to me. I rapidly move my head up and down in response. The only words I can muster up are, “I trust you. With everything.”

For a brief second our eyes connect. It is only then do I realize that nothing else matters. Whatever is about to happen, whatever the consequences of what is to come, it doesn’t matter at this moment. The only thing that does is him and I. What matters is giving ourselves to this moment. To live this moment. To free what we’ve both have buried for years, but have only now found the courage to act upon. All is right in the world. Our world.

As quickly as an arrow penetrates the heart of an enemy, Josh rips my tank top down the front. Exposing my braless breasts and leaving only an inch or two of fabric connected at the seam. In a snap his lips gravitate to my left nipple. I yelp his name. How strange it is to have him latched onto me this way, yet it feels this is exactly where he should be. I shut my eyes and moan from the right amount of suction and his tongue aggravating the tip of my nipple. He must sense my need for more as I feel his hand glide up my waist to squeeze my right breast. _God._ His mouth lifts away from my body. I hear spitting noises and the next thing I know he’s rubbing his saliva all over my breasts. I cry out loud when he takes my right nipple into his mouth and gives it a good bite and tug.

I make a feeble attempt to pull him up with my tied hands and drape it behind his neck. “Kiss me,” I murmur to him. He gives me a little smirk before diving in. This kiss isn’t like the previous kisses. There’s an animal need beneath it. Hasty nibbles. Battling tongues. Completely unrestrained. I scratch any part of Josh’s flesh that my fingers can reach. He groans in approval, but swiftly removes my hands from behind him and pin it back to the bed.

“Do not move,” he demands. It should come to no surprise to him that I don’t listen to him.

“I swear you never ever listen to me, woman.”

In a blink of an eye Josh reaches for my throw blanket and grabs my feet. Within a few minutes my hands and feet are tied together like how a cow would be tied up when it’s lassoed by a cowboy.

“Josh you are such a redneck.”

“Now, I wouldn’t have to resort to those means if you just listen to me,” he says in a southern accent.

“Never.”

“Fine, you asked for it.” He’s out of my room before I could even protest. From my awkward position I see that he returns with a bunch of white linens from the hallway closet. Then he’s out of my peripherals once he approaches the bed. He starts to tie a linen around my ankles and wrists. Soon after my hands and feet aren’t tied together and I no longer look like a tied cow, but a woman who has linens dangling off her hands and feet. Just when I thought my torture was over I feel my left foot yanked towards the end of the bed and then my right.

“Josh, what is happen-”

“Shh,” he interrupts.

In a little while, my body is stretched out on my bed. Hands above my head, again. Legs spread out.

“Josh, you-”

Before I could deliver my insult he coolly says, “You didn’t want to listen to me. I took matters into my own hands and decided to tie you down.”

“How is this even possible? I don’t even have bedposts?”

“Yeah, but you do have bed legs.”

Josh has always been able to think of the most random solutions to any problem. This is certainly one of them. My heart is racing, again. This may be the most arousing and vulnerable position I’ve ever been in.

“Now listen to me Jen, if you ever feel unsafe or uncomfortable, tell me and I will stop. I know you never ever listen to me, but could you listen to me just this one time. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

I quickly respond, “I promise. This is actually quite arousing.”

He gives me a quizzical look and tries out his southern accent again, “Is that so, ma’am?”

With my best southern-belle impression that I can conjure up, “It is utterly true, kind sir. And if it’s not too forward, I believe you feel the same way,” I reply as I nod towards his crotch. I can barely make out the light blush on his cheek. “Now, will you get your spongy lips over here. Mine have been awfully lonely.”

Josh bends over the bed and lightly brushes my lips with his before placing an innocent peck. I feel his mouth hovering a few centimeters away and his fingers lightly graze over my breasts before gliding down to my hip. His lips shortly follow the path his hands took. He’s soon laying multiple kisses all over my torso. I feel his hand hesitate near the waistband of my sleeping shorts. Without saying a word, I reassure him that it’s okay by bucking my hips. If my hands weren’t tied, I would’ve gladly guide him to where I want his hand to be, but he doesn’t move.

He whispers, “Tell me what you want,” near my ear before descending his lips over my arm.

I gather my courage and exhale deeply before speaking. “I want you,” I say shakily. 

“That’s not good enough.”

I see the game he’s playing. “I want you,” I repeat, “to touch me.”

“Hmm, I am touching you,” he says as he continues his slow torture upon my body. His lips and hands are travelling all over me, but exclude the one part I want him to graze over the most.

“I want you to touch me between my legs.”

“And?”

“And I want your hands to rub me.”

“My hands are rubbing you”

“I want your hands to rub me between my legs.” For someone with a foul mouth such as mine, I’m having the hardest time relaying certain vulgar terms to Josh. At least, not in such an intimate way. When we’re teasing each other, those words flow out with no reluctance.

“I am rubbing you between your legs,” he states as his hand glides up and down my inner left thigh. _What a smartass,_ I think to myself. He’s making me work for it. I don’t want to give in to him so easily, but the need to have him touch me overcomes my pride.

“Please,” I beg. Then I swiftly blurt out, “I want, no need, you to rub my clit, Josh. Please.”

It is only after those words flow out of my mouth does he rub me through the fabric of my sleeping shorts and panties. In response I arch my back and groan, “Please.” This will be the only time I will be at the mercy of Josh. Well, not the only time, but only when we get intimate. _Whoa, did I just say that? Do I expect more moments like this? The answer is clear. Of course._

Josh surprises me by pulling my shorts and panties to the side. Instantly, I notice my pussy is very wet by the sensation I get from it being exposed to the cool air of my bedroom. “God you are so wet, Jen.” Incoherent words pass my lips instead of a snarky response when he brushes his fingers against my wet folds. In no time his fingers begin to tease my clit and I’m begging for more. Too soon his fingers disappear. I want to cry in protest, but then I see him move towards the end of the bed. I gasp as he tears my shorts and panties along with the remainder of my torn tank top. I gasp in shock. “I’ll buy you know new ones. It’ll be in my way for what I want to do,” he says. All is forgiven once he places his mouth on my most private parts, starts licking my clit at a rapid pace and inserts a finger in my entrance. I moan his name loudly and request for more. Another finger enters and starts going in and out at such a brutal speed that I begin to scream with pure bliss.

“Yes, please! Ugh! Josh!” I can feel myself about to let go as soon as Josh begins sucking my clit. I battle with all my restraints. I am so close; I can feel it. Out of nowhere, he’s gone. “Josh,” I squeal, “What the-,” I stop midway. My restraints around my ankle loosen and are off in a matter of seconds. I look at Josh as he begins to untie my hands. “I figured this would make it more fun for the both of us,” he retorts.

The second my hands are free I pull him towards the bed and he topples on me. “This is much better,” I confirm. Josh is stunned when I switch our positions with me on top. Having no restraints has given me a new sense of freedom. It’s only fair that he loses his last pieces of clothing. In no time, my hands drag his shorts and boxers off of him. I am now faced with all his glory. His penis stands fully erect in front of me. I reach for it, but am under Josh again. “I haven’t finished what I started,” he tells me.

He nibbles his way back down in between my legs. He caresses both thighs with his lips before locking onto my clit. Right when my thighs are about to squeeze shut, Josh places his hands on both thighs and holds them in place. The next best thing for me is to lace my fingers through his hair and keep him where I want him. He groans just as he inserts two fingers inside of me. “Ugh! Fuck!” I scream. “Don’t stop! Please! I’m so close!” Josh quickens his tongue movements and sucks even harder. I am losing it. One last push and I go over the edge. I attempt to push Josh away when I begin to get sensitive down there, but remains where he is. I release another orgasm and scream at the top of my lungs. I lay still while Josh crawls back up my body and kisses me. I can taste myself on him. I must be eating the right types of food as _I_ don’t exactly taste weird.

“Josh, that was.” I can’t even come up with the right word for what just happened.

“Wow.”

“Yeah,” I agree.

“Are you, okay?” He asks out of nowhere.

“Of course, I am. That was amazing. And we’re not even done yet.”

Josh has the brightest smile on his face from what I just said. “What,” I ask.

“I don’t know. I just.”

“Josh, look at me.” I place my hand on his cheek. “I want this. I want you. I want all of it.” I’m cut off by his kiss. I decide to show him how I feel and wrestle him under me again. He’s about to argue, but I start to grind myself against his hard-on. He lets out a growl, which I find remarkably sexy. I bring his face towards mine to kiss him more. Moans and whimpers are being released from both our mouths. I am throbbing at a faster rate than before as he bucks his hips roughly against me.

“Impatient aren’t we,” I tease.

“No, just very excited. I can’t help it; You’re beautiful.”

I align his cock with my entrance. Tease him a bit with my hand and glide his cockhead between my nether lips. “Please,” he begs. I gaze into his hazel eyes before I sheath him within me for the first time. _Oh, my._ We both let out a cry of pleasure and place our foreheads together. Josh doesn’t move; waiting for me to adjust to his length. I show him I’m ready by grinding on him and interlace my fingers through his hair. A few seconds later we’re moving in sync. Each time I go down, he pounds up into me, making a slapping noise. At first, we’re moving at a leisurely pace to get accustomed to each other. It’s soon out the door as his finger finds my swollen clit. I rake my fingers down his back, which will definitely leave marks.

“Josh, don’t ever stop fucking me,” I say in time with his pumping.

“I don’t plan to,” he grunts. Somehow, Josh gets on his knees and is off the bed. How he does it, I don’t know. As long as he keeps doing it, I’m not one to complain. I’ll figure it out later. I’m now wedged between him and the wall as he continues to fuck me. This has got to be one of the hottest things I’ve ever experienced. I try to find a little leverage and desperately grasp at anything, but end up gripping Josh’s shoulders. I’m brought back to the same high I was at previously, but it’s rudely taken away from me when Josh pulls out of me and puts me on the ground. I lose my balance, but he catches me in time and I’m being lifted over his shoulders. I’m thrown onto the bed, flipped over on my hands and knees, and dragged to the edge. As fast as he was out of me, he’s back in and I moan in only pleasure. Again, our bodies are in sync. We have no care in the world at this point. We’re making all kinds of noises. Moaning. Groaning. Grunting. Slapping. You name it. Whatever noises couples make from having sex, we’re making it. We’re completely lost in ecstasy.

“Fuck me! Don’t you dare stop! Harder! Harder!”

“Never!”

“Yes, never stop! Ugh! I’m so close!”

“Cum for me, baby! I want you to drain me dry with your pussy”

More dirty talk ensues and it’s turning me on more and more. The next second I fall over the edge and feel him spill himself inside of me at the same time. We both collapse onto the bed and I welcome his weight. It seems like only mere seconds passed when he pulls his flaccid cock out and lays me against his chest. We are undeniably spent.  I nuzzle my head below his chin and he kisses the top of my head sweetly.

“That was,” he says.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

I look up at him and catch him with the biggest grin on his face. He asks me what I’m doing while I plant kisses along his jawline. “Nothing,” I assure him.

“Mhmm.”

“Can’t a girl lovingly shower the boy who has given her multiple orgasms with kisses?”

“A girl definitely can.”

“Good, so, stop complaining.”

“I wasn’t complaining.”

“Yes, you were”

“I wasn’t.”

“You we-.” My words are stopped by his mouth and I give in.

“Shut up and let me appreciate you, okay?”

“Okay,” I sigh.

We peacefully lay together until Josh blurts out, “I love you,” with apprehensive eyes. “I mean, you know. You don’t have to feel obliged to-.”

I shut him up with a kiss and he stares at me blankly. “Shut up. I love you, too,” I declare. “I love you. And I’ve always have.” The look of hope plastered on his face melts my heart, but then my stomach growls.

“So, I guess it’s the right time to tell you where I hid the pizza, huh?”

 

 

THE END


End file.
